Feral 2 learning how to live
by hblizarddog
Summary: The long awaited sequal to Feral
1. Chapter 1

**This next fic will not follow either of the next two movies, some of the contents may follow but I plan on making it completely different.**

* * *

I felt consciousness take over the sweet haze of sleep and began to push me towards reality. I tried to fight waking up but opening my eyes was inevitable. I sighed and let dreadful consciousness over take me.  
Riddick stroked my face as I peeled my eyes open to see his liquid mercury eyes staring back at me. I felt a smile upturn my lips. We kissed and stayed content in the leisure moment that we had been deprived of the first few technical days of our mating.  
Someone stirred from the other side of the small ship. We both looked over to the small bunk where we could see Jack turning to her other side. I turned back to Riddick,  
"I thought it was going to be something a little more threatening than Jack."  
He let out a breath and rested his head on my breast. I rubbed my hand up and down his back. After a few moments of companionable silence he scooted down a bit and placed his ear right above my panty line and stayed very quiet for at lesast two minutes. He lifted his head up and came up to my lips he gave me a soft lazy kiss so unlike the urgent kisses we had only hours ago. His ungoggled face was soft as he reached a hand and stroked my hair.  
He said," I can hear our baby's heart beat already, its nice and strong."  
Tears weld up in my eyes. I pulled him to me nice and tight so he was craddled by my body his head rested on my shoulder his arms circled me. My legs were wrapped around him and my arms were around his brod shoulders, my hands couldn't touch, and we stayed like that until Jack woke up and Imam sturred, they thought we were doing something dirty but we still had all our clothed on so i just gave a small laugh and released Riddick from my hold. I turned and fell back asleep at peace knowing that Riddick and I had a little warrior already.

* * *

**Hey guys I know this is really short I just want to let you know I haven't forgotten this is just a little intro reviews are good.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there everyone lemons ahead so yeah.

* * *

I had easily fallen asleep again after Riddick went over to check the ship and make sure everything was going smoothly. As I opened my eyes again I became painfully aware of Riddick's straining erection pressed against my thigh and his head nestled in my neck. His heavy arms were wrapped around me nice and snug. I've never felt this safe before in my life. One of his hands flattened out aginst my stomach and pushed my bottom down against his rock hard cock. I sucked in some air and reached my hand back to touch his cheek as he layed soft wet kisses all over my neck. A deep rumble came from his chest,  
"We should wait till we drop off the kid and the holy man before we proseed with this activity"  
I jirated my hips against him and he gave a sharp growl.  
"Where are we dropping them off?" I was kind of curious about where they were going but for the most part I was more over taken with the impatience to be alone with my mate.  
"New Mecca, we aren't too far off and we won't stay long."  
I kept on breathing and pretended to be patient.

* * *

We drifted slowly away from New Mecca with new clothes, fresh food and a bigger ship with enough fuel to get us around the galaxy a few times.  
Riddick set our courses to orbit around planet Ephestus.  
As soon as everything was set Riddick stealthily flew out of his chair and attacked my lips with his own. At some point my back made contact with the floor. Riddick left big red blotches on my neck and the swells of my breasts before he pulled off my shirt and my brand new bra before diving back into my breasts leaving me breathless and my nipples swollen.  
Before long I clawed off his shirt and he pulled off my pants. He lowered his lips to my sesative flesh and began to devour it. My body acted of its own accord my hands went to his head, my back bowed off the floor and my knees shook with every pull of his mouth and every swipe of his tongue.  
Soon I couldn't breath and the pleasure that was clawing at my gut burst and coursed through my muscles I made loud unsophisticated noises and tried really hard not to crush my mates head in the spasms of pleasure.  
As I began to breath again I saw Riddick strip off his pants and unleash his monsterous cock the electric fire raged in my stomach as he pushed himself between my knees it became hard to breath again and I could feel myself dripping with excitement. I felt his cock head make contact with my over heated lips. He pushed past them and slid home easily due to the gallons of wetness I was producing.  
I arched my back again and sounds bubbled forth but never came out because I couldn't breath then he began to thrust with great vigor and I forced myself to breath.  
Rushes of gasps and half drowned screams came out ad he began to thrust harder and harder till the noises I was making were shrill and may have once been his name. He leaned down and clenched his jaw on my mating mark and I came hard and clung to his head for dear life but he wasn't done yet he didn't even stutter in his thrusts. He began to go faster my legs began to shake again.  
When ever I gasped in I made a whimpering noise as he kept going thrusting and pumping I came upon my third orgasm the waves washed over me it was so good it bordered on pain. As I came out of my third orgasm Riddick's thrusts began to stutter and vary in speed he started pushing deeper then I felt him explode he gave a harsh grunt as his seed was pushed deep into my womb. I came again at the look of pleasure on his face.

Once he had shot the last of his seed in me he unclasped his jaw from my neck and gave it a few licks as he began to make a sound deep in his chest that was a kin to purring. I let my hands roam his back a bit before he withdrew his partially hard cock from my still throbbing core and tried to lift me he barely made it to the bed before slumping onto it. We fell into a dead sleep with promise of more fun in the morning.


End file.
